The Lies that Bind
by RevanHero-Villian
Summary: What do you do when you find out that the person that you thought you were meant to be with isn't actually the person your meant to be with? Or if you find out your whole past was rewriting? This ff is centre around Setsuna, Usagi, and Queen Serenity. But trust that all the other Sailors will appear as the story goes on.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Sailor Moon**

* * *

Queen Serenity stood on the now barren battle field looking out at what was once a beautiful and peaceful kingdom, trying to will the last of her power to send the Ginzuishou into the distant future to insure that the souls housed with in will be reborn then. As the moon Queen lifted her arms to send the crystal off a shadow loomed over her. It would seem that one of the youma had survived and was going to strike down the weakened Queen. Serenity turned her head in time to see her attacker raising it gnarled hands in the air, just as the creature was about to bring their hands down a sword with a black blade pierced the youmas abdomen from behind. The beast was thrown aside down to the ground. Queen Serenity looked into the face of her saviour and gave them a weak smile. The master of the black blade stood above Serenity looking down upon her, the warrior dawned a suit of armour similar to that of a centurion cobalt blue which almost looked almost black with gold trim, on the chest above the heart was the symbol for Uranus. The Queen couldn't hold herself up any longer and collapsed in the warriors arms. The scent of battle still so fresh was over powered by the scent of a mountain breeze, that came off of the Queens saviour. Serenity looked into sad but loving gold eyes. Love was the last thing she had expected to see, believing that feeling had been long lost. "Miranda" A low soothing voice whispered in her ear as two strong arms enveloped Serenity in a warm embrace, again the low voice could be heard in her ear. "Miranda, where is everyone? Where's Ariel?" Serenity then heard voices and rushed footsteps coming from behind her. "Oberondono we searched everywhere there isn't a single trace of anyone. What could of happened to have made everything disappear leaving only the Queen? And where is the princess?" "She's dead their all dead. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to save them." Serenity sobbed.

* * *

A matt black Liberty Walk Bugatti Veyron is speeding down the express way. The driver not paying any attention to their current task of controlling a beast such as Oberon. (The name given to the super car by its owner) Letting memories of a past, that were thought to be long forgotten had taken her focus off the road and allowing muscle memory to take over. Katsuya had driven this route hundreds of time before and was confident that she could do so in her sleep. It was a relatively short drive about 10 miles outside of Tokyo on the cost. It used to be her family's beach house; but she herself hadn't been there in over ten years, since her mother had died and Katsuya went off to pursue her passion. It surprised her when a few years back her cousin called out of the blue asking if she could buy the pretty much abandoned house by the shore. Katsuya was more then happy to just give the sea side manor to her cousin, thinking it was better then selling it to some stranger. At least this way she knew that her mother would be happy that it's being lived in by family, but the house was to big for one person. So Katsuya wondered if her cousin would be sharing the house with anyone, but never asked she knew that her cousin was always a private person so Katsuya didn't feel the need to ask. Instead she made her cousin promise that she would keep Katsuya's room untouched in case she ever wanted stop by for a visit, her cousin was more then happy to comply to such a simple request. As she pulled into the driveway of the beach house, she stopped the car pulled out her phone to call her cousin and let them know that they were there. "Ahh...what?! It's late!" "Haruka, It's your favourite cousin, I just got home and was..." Dial tone was all Katsuya heard. Katsuya looked at phone trying to figure out what just happened. Nobody just hangs up on Tennou Katsuya not even her cousin. Katsuya heard a slight giggle from beside her. A young girl with black hair that fell just past her shoulders. Katsuya looked sideways at the girl beside her and raised an eyebrow. Then laughter sounded to her left. "Priceless! Not only were you hung up on by your own loving cousin. She hung up on you mid sentence." Laughing became more boisterous. Katsuya growls. "If that's how that brat wants to play then we'll play." Katsuya took out her phone took a picture of the yellow Ferrari than type something in her phone. All the while a wicked smile forming on her face. The black haired girl beside her gave Katsuya a questioning look. "Get ready to hold onto something and watch this." The younger women knew that a whole lot of no good was going to happen next.

Katsuya laid on the horn and started reviving her car. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU CRAZY ASS!" Haruka was standing on the front steps now red faced and yelling. "Your cousin looks pissed. What did you send her?" The younger of the two in the car asked. Katsuya looked at the other black haired women and just wagged her eyebrows. Again yelling can be heard from the close to hysteric blonde who was now at the bottom of the steps and at the top of the stood three other women. Michiru looked to Haruka "Is that your cousin that you just hung up on? What is she doing?" Haruka yelled back in reply "Looking for an ass kicking I supposed?!" Setsuna raised an eyebrow at the situation she then turned to ask. "Haruka's cousin?" Hotaru yawned and answered Setsuna. "Yeah remember, Haruka-papa told us last week that her cousin was moving back to Japan with a friend they were like rockstars in north america and parts of europe, and that they would be staying here until they find a place of their own." Setsuna nodded then added. "So what's all this about then? I didn't know that our driveway had turned into a roller derby?" Setsuna looked over at a 18 year old drowsy Hotaru, who shrugged in response. Michiru tried to explain. "Well Haruka was supposed to meet them at the airport; but wound up..." "getting side tracked Michiru?" Setsuna guessed finished Michiru thought. Hotaru noticed a hint of blush raise in Michiru cheeks and rolled her eyes. "Great so we have another Tennou to deal with." Setsuna stated. Haruka looked and yelled to Setsuna. "Ha you think I'm bad Setsuna, Katsuya is my older cousin she's worse! KATSUYA YOU SO MUCH AS..." Katsuya reached forward to turned her stereo as loud as it could go, then stuck her head out the window and yelled back while letting Veyron lurch forward. "WHAT WAS THAT CUZ! I CAN'T REALLY HEAR! YOU WANT ME TO PARK UP BY YOUR CAR?!" Katsuya let the car lurch forward again. This time Haruka ran to stand in front of her car. Setsuna chuckled to herself at the sight of Haruka trying to create a human shield in front of her Ferrari. Setsuna didn't know this cousin of Haruka's but she was starting to like her already. Haruka stood in front of her baby with her arms stretched out plams in the air showing surrender. Katsuya stopped reviving her engine and turned down the stereo and leaned out the driver side window. "Well!" Katsuya shouted being that she was still at the end of the long driveway. Haruka shouted back. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" Katsuya gave her a victorious smile. "Alright then all's well!" Katsuya shouted back. "But you didn't have to act like some sort of fucking pyscho. You made it here just fine!" Still smiling Katsuya put her head back in the car. Haruka was about to walk away from her car when she heard the Veyron Rev-up again. Haruka stood still in utter shock as she watched the Bugatti barrelling right at her. "Katsuya?" The girl in passenger seat asked in a worried tone. "Katsuay your getting quit close aren't you? Katsuya, KATSUYA?!" Michiru let out a blood curdling scream as the Veyron came within an inch of Haruka's legs. But instead of just stopping Katsuya took a step further hit the E brake and started doing doughnuts around Haruka and the Ferrari. After a few cringe worthy moments Katsuya stopped her Bugatti parallel to the Ferrari.

As the smoke from the tires dies down Michiru and Hotaru went to check and see if Haruka was alright with Setsuna walking up behind them. Michiru tried to get Haruka's attention but she was stunned and couldn't respond at the moment. Setsuna and Hotaru stood there and marvelled at Haruka state, never before having seen her so shook up despite all the numerous battles that they've fought together. Everyone except Haruka was brought back out of there current state of shock and back to situation at hand, when they heard laughter erupt from the black Veyron and two figures got out walk towards them. "AH-HAHAHAHAHAHA serves you right squart!" Setsuna stepped forward and offered Katsuya her hand. "You must be Haruka's cousin? Hi I'm Meiou Setsuna I live here with Haruka." For second it seemed that Katsuya hesitated before taking Setsuna's hand. The moment their hands touched Setsuna felt something warm and familiar run threw her body. Katsuya gave Setsuna a smile that could melt the polar ice caps. "It's nice to meet you Meiousan. I'm Tennou Katsuya." While still holding onto Katsuya's hand Setsuna gave her a quick once over. Katsuya had an even more androgynous look than her cousin, she was just a bit taller than Haruka and built like a Rhonda Rousey, Short black wind swept hair with a few wisps of hair hanging in front of her face, with the same teal eyes as Haruka, they really stood out in contrast to her black hair. Katsuya wore mens fitted dark blue jeans, black motorcycle boots, a black V-neck t-shirt and leather jacket on top. Setsuna noticed a odd looking key that hung off of Katsuya's necklace. Setsuna felt compelled to touch it. Katsuya took a step back then they both heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. "Oh shit where are my manners?" Setsuna watched as a Girl shorter then herself mid length black hair. She wore high heeled black leather boots, Flared black leather pants, a electirc pink tank top, and black leather jacket. She had several ear piercings in her ears as well as several necklaces, bracelets and rings. the girl then hooked her arm around Katsuya's and for some reason Setsuna didn't like it.

The nameless girl extented her hand towards Setsuna. "Hi, I'm Watanabe Miyuki, Katsuya's best friend. It's nice to meet you. Are you one of Haruka's Girlfriends?" Now it was Setsuna's time to be stunned to silence. "hahahaha Setsuna-mama wouldn't touch Haruka-papa with a ten foot pole unless she was using it to whack Haruka-papa, plus Michiru-mama would definitely not happy about that. Hi I'm Tomoe Hotaru 18 and a fan Burdened." (The name of Katsuya and Miyuki's punk-rock-pop band) Katsuya's attention went to Hotaru. "Well isn't that great it's always nice to meet a fan little firefly, especially one who turns out to be family. Why didn't Haruka tell me I had such a cute niece sooner?" "Because she didn't need five extra holes and an arm full of Tattoos before she was 18." The four women turned to see that Haruka had recomposed herself and was now standing close to her cousin. "Haruka be nice she's your cousin." "Michiru did you not just see,what she just did!" Michiru giggled and shook her head. "You did forget her Haruka and then hung up on her when she got here. admit it if it were you, you'd probably do the same thing." Haruka opened and closed her closed her mouth trying to protest. "Michiru who's fault was it that I became distracted and forgot her in the first place. It wasn't just me that be...ompf" Michiru step up to Katsuya and Miyuki to properly introduce herself after she elbowed Haruka in the ribs. "Hello, I'm Kaiou Michiru. Haruka's only girlfriend." Michiru said as she shook Miyuki hands. "It's nice to meet you both." As Michiru took Katsuya's hand she noticed Katsuya giving her a questioning look like she recognized Michiru. Michiru thought she recognized Katsuya as well, it being completely possible that they may have crossed paths at least once or twice, since they both work in the music industry. Then Michiru was hit with the realization as to why Katsuya looked familiar. Michiru could see that Katsuya came to the same conclusion. In a surprised tone Katsuya spoke. "Chiruchan?! wow..." SLAP!

* * *

A/N: Oh what just happened! Haruka has bigger badder cousin, who some how seems knows Michiru. So why did Michiru slap Haruka's cousin and what going on with Setsuna? Who exactly is Oberon and why were they calling Queen Serenity, Miranda? Your just gonna have to wait and see. R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey party peo** **ple. It's me again and I'm back. So in this chapter I've introduce "Queen Selene". For those who don't know in the Manga Queen Serenity also goes by the name Moon Goddess Selene. So here in this chapter I've decided that the Moon Goddess is a separate entity and Queen Serenity mother. And now with out further adieu I present to you the second chapter of TLTB Enjoy!**

The Princess sat there on the ground in her black gown book in her lap, in her usual spot in the back of the Imperial Moon's gardens, under one of the older trees that provided a generous amount of shade. The Princess often came here when visiting the Moon Kingdom and when her cousin was busy with her tutors or other duties and they couldn't spend time together. She didn't mind being left alone all the much though, she figured it was good practice. So immersed in the colourful world created with-in the binding of the book, that she didn't notice the sound rustling leaves coming from overhead. The young olive skinned Princess looked up from her book and of into the distance. "Didn't the Gods know what fidelity was?" She asked herself. Just then she could here the low sound of chuckling coming from somewhere nearby. Quickly closing her book and standing up with a start, she looked around trying to see who could have possibly been able to sneak up on her. "Do you really think that if those blow hearts knew what fidelity was, that any of us would be here now?" Again the Princess looked around for the person to which whom the voice belonged; but the voice seemed disembodied coming from all directions at the same time. As disconcerting as the situation should be, the Princess showed no signs of concern. The voice was mid-ranged and raspy with no signs of malice and discontent. "Where are you?" She asked aloud.

"Well isn't that obvious?" The came from behind and this time whispered in her ear. She quickly turned on heels only to faced with the trunk of the tree she sitting under. Suddenly she seemed to be caught in a warm breeze the swirled around her lifting and twirling the bottom edge of her gown. The Princess closed her eyes and let air envelope her. When the wind stopped she turned around opening her to eyes to be met with the most striking set of gold eyes she's ever seen. She was entranced by the golden orbs, caught in a moment. The princess then heard the voice from before but couldn't really make out what was being said, she then realized that the eyes that had her so enthralled, were a smaller part of a whole person and said person was speaking to her. Mentally shaking herself out of her revere. "Hey...hehe...are you okay milady?" The Princess narrowed her eyes not recognizing the person standing in front of her. To her they looked harmless enough dress in noble attire, tall muscular form, wild black hair and a cocky grin on an incredibly hansom face. _"Wait...what? Where did that come from? Although she is rather hansom isn't she!"_ She felt the blood rushing to her face. _"Stop it! your not some love struck Maiden_ _your a princess with a duty you need to find out why she's here."_ After mentally slapping herself she was finally able to voice her response. "Where did you come from? And Who are you?" The stranger seemed amused by the Princess's reaction to herself. "Well the where and the who can get pretty complicated; but as it pertains to the situation at hand let see. To answer our question as to the where, I came from up there." They pointed up towards the thick foliage of the tree they were standing under. "And as to the who. I am Lord Oberon of Uranus."

Oberon then proceeded bow as a noble gentlemen would. Standing up strait Oberon then offered her hand to the Princess. "May I ask for your name milady?" The Princess recognized the name, she remembered her Aunt the Queen Selene mention something about a Lord Oberon that would be coming to stay on the Moon with her guardians. The princess wished she had remembered more of what her Aunt had told her; but she was to distracted at the time by her cousin The Princess Serenity and her face pulling antics. Trying to get the usually stoic Princess's stony mask crack. _"She almost got me that time."_ The Princess mused to herself. The Princess then extended her slender olive skinned arm towards Oberon and delicately placed her hand into the one offered to her. "It's a pleasure you meet you Lord Oberon. I am Princess Pluto." She then curtsied. Oberon then stepped closer to Princess Pluto while simultaneously bring her slender hand to Oberon's tender lips and with a kiss and a playful wink, simply replied. "The pleasure all mine."

* * *

"Ouch! Be gentle will you!" Katsuya whined as an icepack was placed on her on reddening cheek. The rocker was sitting at the kitchen table now and Miyuki was sitting next to her. Haruka and Michiru we're up in their bedroom talking about what had just happened. "Oh don't be such a suck Katsuya and just hold this for a while, we have a show tomorrow and you don't need to be showing up with a bruise now do you?" Miyuki giggled. Katsuya rolled her eyes and growled while she placed her hand over the icepack and leaned her elbow on the kitchen table. Hotaru sat down across the table from Katsuya while Setsuna leaned against the kitchen island not to far away observing the two new house guests. An awkward silences fell upon the group. Katsuya looked across to Hotaru who seemed to be debating with herself whether or not to say something, so Katsuya decided that she should break the deafening silence. "So...Firefly, is there something on your mind?" Katsuya gave Hotaru reassuring smile and nod letting her know that whatever it was that she wanted to say or ask it was okay.

"Anou...um...well I was wondering why...um..." "Why did Michiru slap you Tennousan?" Setsuna interjected knowing that if she let Hotaru continue as she was they would never get anywhere. Katsuya looked over to Setsuna. "Call me Katsuya please. You live as a family with my cousin, in my family home. At the very least we should be able to talk to each with out using such formalities." Katsuya then looked back at Hotaru then winked. "Ne, Firefly?" Hotaru nodded her head as she tried to bite back a blush and smiled while quickly looked down and away. "hehehe...I'm sorry Hotaruchan, I didn't mean to embarrass you." Miyuki shook her head at her friends antics. "You know the girl hasn't been your niece for 15 minutes and you're already teasing the poor thing." Setsuna now decided sit down at the table beside Hotaru. "Don't worry about it, Hotaru gets teased even worse by her friend ChibiUsa." Hotaru's eyes widened at the sound of her best friends name and Katsuya noticed Hotaru's reaction, and filed the information away for later use.

Miyuki nudged Katsuya in the shoulder. Katsuya looked over at Miyuki. "hmm...What's up?" Miyuki shot Katsuya a look that said _"Really?!"._ "I think Watanabesan along with the two of us would like to know the story of why you were on the receiving end of a slap that was heard round the world." Setsuna stated. "Yeah, Thank you Meiousan and please I'm really not used to being called by my last name, so please just call me Miyuki I'd really appreciate it Meiousan. Same goes for you too Hotaruchan." Miyuki gave both women a bright smile before starting again. "Okay, Katsuya, now spill!" Katsuya let out a heavy sigh and looked up towards the ceiling. "Look it's really not that big of a deal okay. Chiru...erm...Michiru and I kinda...sorta...used to date! No big deal really."

Hotaru and Setsuna slowly nodded their head, seemingly accepting the information they were given. Until it finally sunk in, then in unison both replied. "What?!" Hotaru continued. "Are you serious when? Oh my god! Does Haruka-papa know? How long did you guys go out?" The green eye'd rocker put her hands up in the air in order to pump the breaks on the younger girls rapid fire questions. "Whoa, whoa, whoa...One question at a time please." Katsuya looked to the other women for help and got none. Katsuya let out a heavy sigh of defeat placed her head down on the table with her arms stretched out in front of her. "All right so I'm not going into detail I'll only answer the 4 questions posed to me." Was Katsuya muffled respone. Miyuki bumped her on the shoulder. "Come on Katsuya that's no fun." "Miyuki it's not my story alone to tell." Katsuya turned her head enough to look at her best friend. Katsuya then felt warm hand on top of her own, she turned her head to see Setsuna holding her hand. The rocker looked down at their hands then back to olive skinned beauty and gave her a crooked grin. For a moment Setsuna felt herself stuck in Katsuya gaze, there was something in the eyes that had her entranced she forgot where she was, That is until she heard the clearing of a throat shaking Setsuna out of her stupor. Hotaru and Miyuki gave each other a knowing glance. Setsuna took her hand back from atop Katsuya's and gave the tall brunette a shy smile.

Katsuya sat up strait in her chair. "Okay, so here's what I can tell you. One: Yes I'm serious. Two: Haruka's probably finding out as we speak. Up until a couple of weeks ago Hakachan and I haven't been in contact since I left Japan ten years ago. I've never been one for gossip so I don't pay any attention to entertainment publications or "news" shows, so even though their names pop up within my social circles, I've never heard of them being linked together. Three: We went out for the better part of a year. Four: She slapped me because...I deserve it." Katsuya picked the ice pack back up and placed it on her cheek again. Hotaru looked at Katsuya a little perplexed, sure she's only known the rocker for a handful of minutes but she seems to be really nice; but she also knew that her Michiru-mama is usually mild mannered, not someone who would just haul of and hit another person.

* * *

Haruka led Michiru up stairs and in to their bedroom, the aqua haired beauty walked in and stood in the middle of room as her tall blond girlfriend closed their door. Haruka turned to face Michiru and saw that she was looking off to the side with slightly shamed expression, Haruka sigh and walked over to her beautiful girlfriend. "Michiru, what happened? I know you, you wouldn't just hit someone because they freaked out Michiru." Still look away from the senshi of the wind she replied. "Haruka, she cold of hurt you or worse." Haruka sighed not at all convinced by her loves explanation, knowing her girlfriend better then that. "Michi, I was never in any really danger, as freaked out as I was. Katsuya's my cousin she'd never do anything to hurt me in any way." Haruka place the plam of her hand on Michiru's cheek, silently asking for her ocean blue eyes to meet the blonds teal one's. The aqua hair beauty sighed and looked into Haruka's asking eyes. Michiru lean into Haruka placed her cheek on the blonds chest, she felt strong arms encircle her giving her comfort and support. "Tell me Michi."

The shorter girl huffed. "I'm sorry, I slapped her. It's just that everything came back all at once and I-I couldn't stop myself. I'm sorry." "That doesn't matter just talk me to." Haruka pulled away just enough for her girlfriend to see her reassuring smile. "Okay, well it was my second year of middle school..."

Haruka stood there intently listening to Michiru's story until she heard "...And then we started dating." Michiru felt the blonds chest tighten, she moved her face to look into the teal eyes she loved so much and placing a hand gently on Haruka's cheek. Feeling Haruka relax she continued.

After another 20 or so minutes later. "...And after that she just disappeared without a word, I was devastated. Not because I lost my girlfriend. Looking back now it was like losing my best friend or family member, she was the one person I thought that could understand that I was a sailor senshi." Haruka heard Michiru sob. She moved her hand so that she could wipe girlfriends tears. Looking into those gorgeous blue eyes she knew Michiru was being honest, Haruka saw the same hurt that she felt all those years ago when Katsuya left, the only difference was she knew why her cousin had to leave. All of a sudden Michiru started to smile, she laughed and shook her head. Haruka gave her aqua haired girlfriend confused looked. "Umm...Michi?" "I don't know why I didn't think about this till now. Your cousin's really something you know that." "Umm...Oookay?" Michiru went up on her tip toes leaned forward and gave Haruka a sweet kiss. Michiru seeing that her blond girlfriend was still confused, smiled and continued to explain.

"Two weeks after Kat left, I received an envelope in the mail. In it was a ticket to a dirt bike race that was being held the next day. I decided it would be welcomed distraction. So the next day I went and with all of the sights, sounds, and smells (Michiru crunched up her nose) there was no room to think about your cousin and how sad I was. At the end of the day, while they handing out the trophy's, there you were hoisting the first place trophy over our head in all your wild and majestic glory." Michiru ran her fingers through scruffy blond hair as a cocky grin grew on Haruka's face. Bringing the blonds face down to meet her own she placed another kiss on the lips her loving girlfriend and smiling into it. Pulling away the aqua hair girl looked right into teal eyes and said. "In that moment you were all I could think about and I completely forgot about Katsuya." "Okay so..." Haruka was still a little confused, Michiru rolled her eyes at her girlfriend inherent blondness. "You know for someone so smart, you sure can be dumb some times." "Sorry." Haruka then implemented one of her greatest weapons, puppy dog eyes. Michiru again her rolled eyes and shook her head, what was she going to do with this women that she loved some much. "Haruka don't you see it must of been Katsuya that sent me the ticket."

Haruka tilted her head to the side and thought about what Michiru had just said, then looking the aqua hair girl in the face she smiled. "That sounds exactly like something Katsuya would do. She's the kind of person to go above and beyond for the people she loves and cares for, I'm sure she thought that doing something completely out of the norm for you would help cheer you up. Suyanii probably even figured that you might meet me, ha, little did she own that we were distend to meet." Haruka hugged girlfriend and kiss the tip of Michiru nose.

* * *

On the other side of the bedroom door little did they know that someone was listening. "Oh, I knew."

* * *

"Michi." "Mm" "I think you and Katsuya need to talk. I know that she didn't leave because she wanted to and not because you scared her off." Michiru looked up at Haruka. "It doesn't bother you that I used to date your cousin?" The blond racer just shrugged and nonchalantly shook her head. "Why? Should it bother me? You said so yourself that it didn't feel like losing a girlfriend; but your best friend. Plus she's my cousin I love her to death even if she did just try to give me a heart attack. haha." Michiru tightened her hold around the blond and with a good squeeze said. "I love you so, so much. You know that?" The tall blond nodded and along with taking in a deep breathe of the scent of the woman she loved in her arms and replied. "I know. I love you too. Now I think it's time you and your best friend have a proper reunion. Don't you Suyanii."

With a sniffle the door opened and there was Katsuya standing in the doorway, looking like she was desperately trying not to cry. "You know Hakachan this is why I never liked hide & seek with you, you always knew where I was." The last part came out as a choked sob as she wiped a tear away from her eye. The rocker lowered her head squeezing her eyes shout try to will the tears to stop, until she felt a pair of warm hands on either side of her face and delicate thumbs wiping her tear stained cheeks along with a soft kiss on her forehead. That was it, the dam broke and Katsuya was openly crying now, because she felt absolutely horrible for leaving her best friend and cousin the way she did. The tall brunette felt arms go around her neck pulling her into a strong hug. "Okaeri Kat hisahshi buri desu ne?" "Fuck Chiruchan I'm so, so sorry!" Katsuya cried out as put her arms around Michiru and gave her a suffocating hug.

Haruka place a hand on her cousin's shoulder. "Hey, hey I know this is a very emotional situation; but you think you can loosen your grip, simply because I prefer my girlfriend alive and breathing." Katsuya lifted her head to see a smiling Haruka. Loosening her grip around Michiru, she heard a gasp and a look of relief on the shorter girls face. The rocker couldn't help but chuckle at the site. Wiping her cheeks she calmed down. "I'm sorry Chiruchan are you okay?" It was Michiru's turn to laugh. "Don't worry I'll live." The tall brunette smiled and stepped back out of the hug. "Listen about why I had to leave, it's not that wanted to or anything I..." The Aqua haired siren patted her friends shoulder. "There's a lot of time to talk now that your back; but for now why don't we go downstairs. I want to get to know your friend little before you two settle into your rooms for the night." Katsuya smiled nodded. "You're right there's lots of time."

Just as Katsuya was turning around to walk out of the bedroom she was stop by a hand gripping her wrist. She turned to see that it was cousin who now had tears in her eyes. "Hakacha...ompf?" It was Katsuya's turned to be pulled into a bone crushing hug. "Thank you." Katsuya hugged her cousin back and chukled. "I don't think I understand Hakachan, thank you for what?" "Thank you for sending me Michiru." The tall rocker stepped back and took Haruka's right hand and then Michriu's left hand and joined together with her own two hands clasped around both. "You now I always knew that you two would be perfect for each other; but I'm sure now that by looking at you two that you were distend to meet, I just made sure it happened sooner rather than later. Now how about we going down stairs order some pizza and do a little catching up."

"Okay, but we can't stay up to late." Michiru stated. "Oh, why's that?" Katsuya asked. Haruka chimed in. "Because we're having a Barbecue for you and your band mates tomorrow to introduce you to some close friends for our. We think you'll really like them." "Right on, a party my first day back sweet! I'll text the others and let them know." Katsuya stepped between the racer and the violinist clasping them both by the shoulder. "Now come on, I don't know the number to any pizza places, and I know for sure that by now Miyuki will be hungry. That woman has a bottomless pit for a stomach I swear, I have no idea where she puts it all." She said in a jovial way. Michiru put her hand to her mouth and giggled. "Are friend Usagi is the same way. You'll find out tomorrow when you meet her." "Prefect can't wait and I'm sure Miyuki will be ecstatic to find a kindred spirit, so to speak."

* * *

 **A/N: Well that took awhile. R &R Please **


End file.
